Judy Moody And Her Evening With Infinity Ward
by Commander Cody CC-2224
Summary: Judy Moody and her brother Stink visit the Infinity Ward Museum, only to stumble upon an exhibit room in the museum that holds a unpleasant surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

Author's Notes: This is the very first Judy Moody fanfic ever to be put up on this site. It combines Judy Moody with elements apparently derived from the Call of Duty universe. In this story Judy Moody and her brother Stink visit the Infinity Ward Museum in Encino, California.

CHAPTER 1

"Where are we going?" asked Stink.

Judy Moody felt she would have to answer her brother's ever-annoying question for the hundredth time since the long drive to downtown Encino in Baja (Lower) California. "We're going to the Infinity Ward Museum," she answered.

"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Stink. He was so excited about getting a glimpse of the characters and locations he saw during his Call of Duty Modern Warfare gaming. "I get to see my favorite characters from Call of Duty Modern Warfare Two!" he exclaimed quite excitedly.

"And you get to see the big guns, too," added Judy.

"I wanna hold one of 'em," said Stink.

"Can't," said Dad. "Whatever artifacts are to be displayed in the museum will be encased in glass. They won't be handled by visitors, except by the museum employees."

"Darn," said Stink disappointedly.

"At least you'll get to _see_ them," said Judy.

For Judy Moody, there would be far more to see than just simply the firearms and models in the museum. The trip was made in honor of her birthday, which happened to be on April Fools' Day. If that was the case, then Judy was poised to expect anything amounting to out-of-the-ordinary. Who knew what the museum could hold in store for her very first visit?

The family car made a sharp turn to the right. The Infinity Ward Museum was now in Judy Moody's sights. She couldn't wait to explore all of it in one day.

"Parking seems awfully crowded at this time of day," said Dad. He kept on driving at slow speed, hoping to find an empty parking spot.

"Dad, I see one!" exclaimed Judy impulsively. Right in front of Dad was an empty parking spot to his left.

"We'll take it!" said Dad.

With some difficulty, Dad slowly but surely inched the family car perfectly on the spot. The car was finally parked.

"Congrats, Judy," said Stink. "You finally saved the day."


	2. Chapter 2

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 2

After tying up a few loose ends and making sure the family car was locked, the entire Moody family made the long walk across the vast parking lot, with backpacks and all.

"It's so hot!" complained Stink.

"Duh," said Judy Moody. Only a few seconds later did she start complaining, too. "You're right, Stink. It _is_ hot! As hot as an oven in here!"

"I wouldn't be surprised the least bit," said Mom. "It's California. The midday sun reaches nearly 90 degrees."

"No wonder it's so hot!" said Judy.

"We're almost there," said Dad. "We're just halfway through the parking lot. The museum will soon be in our sights and once we get inside, we'll stay cool."

"Literally?" asked Judy.

"Literally," answered Dad.

"Oh," said Judy. "'Cause I thought you meant it had something to do with being on our best behavior."

"That, too," Mom chimed in. Of course Judy's character would say otherwise.

The entire Moody family came across two statues of the two most badass Modern Warfare 2 characters: Captain John Price and Captain John "Soap" MacTavish.

"Whoa, cool!" exclaimed Stink. "Those are my two favorite-est badass characters from the Modern Warfare series!"

"Yes, quite impressive," said Dad, who couldn't help but appreciate and admire the marvelous, elaborate artwork done on the statues.

"That's an M14 EB1 sniper rifle!" Stink pointed out right away.

"It's remarkable you know so much about firearms," said Dad. "It appears that its predecessor may have been the original M14."

"The one that I saw Marines carry during funerals at Arlington Cemetery," said Stink.

"Yes," laughed Dad, surprised at Stink's gift for firearms identification. "But that's only for ceremonial purposes. And the Marines are in formal dress uniform on those occasions, as opposed to in full battle gear, like those guys."

"That's a lot of equipment they're carrying," noted Judy, observing the humongous amount of equipment the men were toting.

"I know," said Mom thoughtfully.

"Let's go inside," demanded Judy. "I'm hot."

"Don't you want to get a picture of you and Stink beside the statues?" asked Dad.

"It's not often we get to visit this museum," reminded Mom. "You might as well take advantage of this golden opportunity.

"All right," said Judy. Both she and Stink gathered in front of the statues. Dad pulled out the camera.

"Smile for the camera," said Dad, his finger poised on the shutter button.

"It does remind me of a firing squad," said Stink.

"Does," agreed Judy. "But at least it's a camera, not a gun pointing at us."

"Judy," said Mom, grabbing her attention.

"On three," said Dad. "One…two…three!"

*CLICK!*

"Done," said Dad.

"Now we can go inside," said Judy Moody.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 3

The entire Moody family had to fall in line outside the steps of the entranceway area. But the real entrance was only a few meters away from their current position.

"Why do we have to fall in line?" asked Stink impatiently.

Dad pointed to a handful of uniformed security guards screening newbie visitors. "Security screening," he answered briefly.

"But why all that security?" asked Judy.

"The museum personnel don't want visitors to be bringing dangerous or illegal items," answered Dad. "You know, things like guns, explosive charges, or gasoline."

"Why not?" asked Stink.

"Because things can be very dangerous, that's why," answered Mom. "They would put the lives of people in danger."

"As well as the museum property," said Dad. "The museum curates paid good money to keep their artifacts in pristine order, and they don't want anything or anyone wrecking their place."

"Oh, that's why," said Judy in childlike wonder. Suddenly a thought occurred in her mind about the looming possibility of museum fares.

"Will we have to pay for admission?" asked Judy.

"From what I've read about the Infinity Ward Museum, I think they do," answered Dad.

"But nobody charged us anything for visiting the Smithsonian," said Stink in protest.

"The Smithsonian is supported by the Federal government," Dad informed. "The Smithsonian receives quite a fair share of the federal funding, as well as the personnel, so the Smithsonian, in effect, is government property. So visiting the Smithsonian is free of charge, in effect."

"But what about the Infinity Ward Museum?" asked Stink.

"Well, accordingly, the Infinity Ward Museum is under private ownership," said Dad. "However, the museum itself receives at least a third of the state funds, so it's under some fair share of state regulations. But the Museum spends most of its federal funds making sure that the states rules and regulations are followed. So in order to make some kind of a marginal profit, the Museum has to resort to charging its visitors."

"Sounds pretty expensive," said Judy.

"Well, accordingly, the fare isn't," said Dad. "From what I read, the Infinity Ward Museum actually charges four bucks a visitor."

"Try calculating that price per visitor and multiply it by four family members and see what you get," said Mom.

Judy tried mental calculation in her mind. "Eureka!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I got it! The answer is…sixteen dollars!"

"Well done, Judy" said Mom.

By that point in time the entire Moody family was at the security checkpoint.

"Bags, please," said the security guard.

"Everyone, take off your backpacks," said Mom.

"What will they do with them?" asked Stink.

"They're going to check them," Mom answered Stink.

The family backpacks were slapped onto the conveyer belt and run through an x-ray machine. The Moody family was quite lucky. Their bags were cleared.

"So we can pick them up now?" Mom asked the security guard.

"Yes, ma'am," answered the guard. "All bags have been cleared. Have a nice day, folks."

"Thanks," said Judy and Stink together.

With their backpacks in place, the entire Moody family set off to explore a whole new world waiting for them in the Infinity Ward Museum.


	4. Chapter 4

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 4

Dad led the way to the admissions counter.

"Next!" called the lady teller, after she was finished with one customer.

The Moody family was next in line. Judy was the first to greet the lady teller.

"Hello!" she called.

"And good afternoon to you, young lady," the teller greeted her. "I take it all of you wish to purchase admission tickets for this museum?"

"We are," said Dad.

"Okay, said the teller. "The fare is five dollars per adult, and two dollars for children. Your total then comes to about…"

"…Fourteen dollars!" exclaimed Judy.

Mom and Dad only looked down and frowned on Judy.

"I calculated it correctly," said Judy, trying to look innocent with a Cheshire cat grin. But it was the interruption that irked Mom and Dad, as opposed to the correct mathematical calculation of monies.

"Yes, she's right," said the teller. "It's fourteen dollars."

Dad pulled out a plastic card with a magnetic strip.

"Credit or debit?" asked the teller.

"Credit," answered Dad. Prompted by the teller, he slid his credit card into the slot. However, it seemed to take a little while for the card to process, which made Judy a little suspicious about the circumstances.

"Is it going to say 'Decline'?" asked Judy.

"Hopefully not," said Dad.

"When was the last time you checked your bank statement?" asked Mom.

"That was…yesterday," said Dad. "Yes, I checked yesterday's bank statements. The balance came to be about…two hundred and fifty." Mom was a mite worried about spending so much that she needed to make an inquiry to Dad.

The most manifest sign of success came in the form of the cash register drawer sliding open. A receipt printed out detailing the tickets the Moody family paid for. The teller promptly handed over the receipt to Dad.

"Have a nice day, y'all," said the Teller with a friendly smile.

"No problemo," said Stink.

"Well, that was taken care of," said Dad, feeling quite relieved.

"There's so much to explore around here!" said Judy, feeling quite excited. "What shall we explore first?"

Stink browsed through the museum map. "How about the Modern Warfare 2 Exhibit?" he piped up.

"Well, we were thinking of exploring that space station section over there," said Mom.

"What do you mean?" asked Judy.

Mom was pointing to a diorama exhibit of space shuttle docked to the International Space Station, along with an astronaut suspended in the air by strong but nearly invisible cable wires.

"Oh, I recognize that!" exclaimed Stink. "That's the I. S. S.! It got destroyed by a nuclear blast exploding in space!"

"How on earth did that happen?" asked Dad, curious by Stink's ability to recall details from the Modern Warfare 2 game.

"Captain Price launched a nuclear missile from a Russian submarine to stop the Russians from invading America! But he exploded the nuclear missile in space to shut down everything on the eastern side of the USA!" explained Stink.

"You mean the entire East Coast," said Mom. "But how does that work?"

"Um…I'm not sure," said Stink, uncertain of how to explain this fascinating and disturbing phenomenon of electrical physics.

Dad felt this was fairly within his expertise to warrant an intervention. "Well, apparently, if a nuclear missile emits a nuclear blast in space over the Earth's atmosphere, it emits electromagnetic radiation, which virtually fries all electrical equipment within its range," he explained.

"What does that mean?" asked Judy, not quite understanding what Dad meant.

"It means that all electrical equipment doesn't work anymore. It's _dead_ as a _door_nail."

"That would be terrible!" Judy exclaimed in utter shock and horror. "Just think about it…no running water…no lights…no hot food…"

"No way to care for people in the hospitals without the use of electricity, especially since much of our medical equipment uses electricity," added Mom. "And if American and Russia were at war…that could pose a very serious problem when it comes to caring for the sick."

"But why would your Captain Price character do such a thing?" asked Judy.

"To stop the Russians and give America an even chance to beat them back and win the war," said Stink. "At least that's how the story goes."

"Shall we start exploring?" asked Judy, anxious to get on with the journey of exploration into the Infinity Ward Museum.

"I want to explore the Modern Warfare 2 Exhibit Section," said Stink.

"Well, we were hoping to start first with the space stuff," said Mom.

"I could accompany Stink," said Judy a little eagerly, as she wanted to explore the Exhibit Section with Stink, too.

Mom and Dad thought about that part for a moment before considering. "All right," said Mom. But mind, you to have to stick together. And I mean _together_."

"We promise," said Judy.

"Stink?"

"Yes, Mom."

"All right. Meet us at the main lobby by eleven-thirty. Right now, it's…ten-fifteen, which gives you an hour and fifteen minutes worth of exploring time. We'll start touring the second floor for the remainder of our time until lunchtime at noon."

"Right," said Judy.

"Good luck," said Dad.

With that, Judy Moody and Stink headed off the opposite direction Mom and Dad were heading on the first floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 5

On their way to the Modern Warfare 2 Exhibit Section, Judy Moody and Stink were starting to soak in some rather interesting sights.

"Hey, Judy, fancy this!" said Stink excitedly. He pointed to a poster of the _Modern Warfare Frozen Crossing_ series, made by the CorridorDigital Company, a company that posted epic Modern Warfare videos on . "It's one of my favorite characters, Simon 'Ghost' Riley!"

"But who's the other guy?" asked Judy rather curiously, pointing to another guy in a balaclava.

"I dunno," said Stink. "I think that could be his apprentice."

"I was watching _Frozen Crossing_ series on YouTube, made by the guys from CorridorDigital."

"And how did you find that?" asked Judy.

"Well, I've never seen a live-action version of the _Modern Warfare_ series," said Stink. "So it must have been incredible."

The pair walked on until they came across a huge, prominent display of a graphic novel book cover of the _Modern Warfare_ series in elegant vector art form.

"Hey, look!" said Stink. "It's _Modern Warfare 2: Ghost_!"

It was a picture of Simon "Ghost Riley" aiming his assault rifle, poised in crouch mode.

"You should read it sometime," said Stink.

"I was going to," said Judy. "The only problem is that I haven't got around to it. I've been busy with…you know…"

"Stuff," said Stink. "Like making mud pits, 'Me Collages', playing with Frank Pearl…"

"Oh, come on!" said Judy in protest. "Those are things I _like_ to do!"

"But you'll like reading _Modern Warfare 2: Ghost_," said Stink. "Mind you, if you do read my copy, make sure you put it back in my room,"

"I will," said Judy.

Soon the pair entered the zone of the Modern Warfare 2 Exhibit Section. They were now facing a hallway with two entrances to a room on each side on the left, and one entrance to another room in the middle on the right.

"Which one shall we start with first?" asked Judy.

"Let's try the room nearest where we are," said Stink.

The pair entered Exhibit Room One. Both Judy and Stink were so awed by the exquisite artwork of the character exhibits portrayed in their matte painting dioramas in such a way as to yield a snapshot of life going on in the _Modern Warfare 2_ video game.

The left side of the room facing opposite the entranceway boasted of sets from mission levels in the first half of the _Modern Warfare 2_ video game, except for the set in the middle at the back end of the room.

"That set over there is from 'Cliffhanger', where Captain. MacTavish and Sergeant Sanderson took down an entire Russian base," explained Stink.

"Oh," said Judy, being slightly clueless.

"The other sets are from Acts One and Two," said Stink. "Save for the one over there." He pointed at the set at the back end. "That was from the very last level of _Modern Warfare 2_, and it's called "Endgame."

"Why on earth would that level be called 'Endgame'?" asked Judy out of curiosity.

"Because it's where Captain Price and Captain MacTavish finally defeat their arch-nemesis, General Shepherd."

"Who's he?" asked Judy.

"He's the American general who turned against his own task force in order to cover up his dealings with Makarov," said Stink.

"Oh," said Judy, still trying to comprehend what Stink told her a few seconds ago.

Judy slowly toured the room, scouring for anything of particular interest to her, and maybe Stink as well.

"Hey, check this out!" said Stink excitedly. "Look! Firearms! And they're on display!"

Judy hurried over to check out Stink's latest and greatest discovery in Exhibit Room One. Firearms of almost every imaginable type from _Modern Warfare 2_ were in display casings. The curious thing, though, was that there was no glass surface to protect them from prying hands.

"Take a look at those sniper rifles," said Stink. "One is the Barrett Fifty, and the other is the Intervention."

"Hmm," said Judy thoughtfully, hand under her chin.

"The Barrett Fifty can fire semi-automatically, while the Intervention has to be cocked before each shot."

Judy could not resist touching the Barrett rifle. Her fingers ran across the rough, scratchy painted metal of the gun. Her eyes also caught the Intervention. Instinctively she picked it up. Noticing a lever on the right side of the rifle, she pulled it back and pushed it back. Then she placed the Intervention right back on the shelf before she and Stink continued touring the firearms display.

"There's no glass to protect them," Judy commented. "I guess it's pretty much a 'look-but-don't-touch' kind of thing."

"You might be right," said Stink.

"Are you sure they're even real?" asked Judy.

"Of course they are," said Stink. "Why else would they put them on display anyway?" He reached out for the Model 1887 shotgun.

"Look!" exclaimed Stink. "I'm Zeb from _The Last Samurai_! And I'm shooting Japanese Samurai soldiers!" He aimed the shotgun at the billboard of the Zakhaev International Airport on display and pulled the trigger. What really startled both Judy and Stink was the fact that the shotgun actually fired off.

BLAM!

It didn't take long for Judy to see the scorch mark on the middle of the billboard. "Sweet Jesus!" cried Judy. "What did you do?"

"I…I just fired a shot," stuttered Stink.

"You just damaged museum property!" cried Judy. "What will we tell Mom and Dad?"

Stink briefly studied the situation. "It doesn't look that bad from here," he said. "Odds are…the damage may come to a few hundred dollars."

"You jerk!" cried Judy.

"What do we do then?" asked Stink.

Judy only heaved a heavy sigh in response. "We'll have to tell Mom and Dad. And possibly whoever is in charge of the museum. We will have to pay, but at least we won't be accused of destroying stuff and running off to escape responsibility."

"Fine then," said Stink disappointedly.

Judy was about to do just that when she spotted the information bell on the front desk.

"That will do the trick," Judy said to herself. It was by this point in time that Stink headed over to the other side of the firearms display and picked up the Barrett sniper rifle.

Judy pressed the bell. It rang…once.


	6. Chapter 6

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 6

Immediately after the bell the rung something rather unusual happened.

The character figures on display immediately came to life. And they were getting ready to shoot at both Judy and Stink.

"Stink! Run!" cried Judy.

Instinctively grabbing the Intervention sniper rifle, Stink began running for his life as he never ran before. Immediately the character figures started aiming their weapons at them and opened fire. Pieces of wall plaster and glass flew around and across Judy and Stink as they sprinted to the exit of Exhibit Room One. The computer screens on the Information desk were broken, and the desk itself pockmarked with bullet holes.

But both Judy and Stink were able to make it out alive from Exhibit Room One. However, in the midst of the din of gunfire, a loud barking sound was heard. Almost out of nowhere, a mongrel dog sprinted out of the room and managed to pounce on Judy, knocking her completely to the ground.

"Stink, go!" cried Judy.

"Not yet!" said Stink.

Judy managed to get her hands on the dog's head, but found herself not nearly as strong enough to snap its neck. Stink felt he had to do something. In spite of his sheer nervousness, he managed to take aim with the Intervention. He squeezed the trigger and fired a shot.

BLAM!

The dog was dead. Shoving the dead dog aside, Judy managed to push herself up. Stink cocked the Intervention rifle.

"Come on!" cried Judy. "We'll get away from them as far as possible!"

"But there's no other way out!" cried Stink.

"You're right; there isn't," agreed Judy. Both she and Stink headed over to Exhibit Room Two.

"We'll seek cover behind this end of the room," said Judy. The pair began running all the way to the other end of the room. "But let's first stock up." She began searching for better firearms to deal with the mess they were in.

"Why…why is there no other way out?" Stink asked in desperation.

"Our only entrance to this part of the museum has been cut off by…the Modern Warfare 2 characters that came alive."

"After you pressed the bell, of course," snorted Stink rather bitterly.

"I didn't know it would happen!" protested Judy in anger. Her mind was still struggling to come to grips about the event. The shock and trauma was only the beginning.

"Like you told me about the time I accidentally fired off that shotgun at one of the displays," said Stink bitterly.

"That was before this…this _mess_ started!" said Judy.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," said Stink. "Might as well face it off."

"Can you suggest a better firearm for the occasion?" Judy challenged Stink.

"Yeah," said Stink. "We'll need something bigger. And _constant_. I say we go for the machine guns."

"What do you mean?" asked Judy. "The room is full of them."

Stink pointed out the three machine guns on the other side of the firearms display. "The first one's an LSW, the second's an MG4, and the third's an M240. We'll take the LSW and the M240," he informed.

"Why?" asked Judy.

"They're a little more…reliable," said Stink. "Trust me. I've tried them when I played Modern Warfare 2. They're so much cooler that way."

"We might as well make use of the riot shield as well," said Judy, pointing to a riot shield lying on the back side of the firearms display.

Judy took the M240 SAW and Stink took the L86-LSW. They also stocked up on ammunition as well and took up defensive positions in the room. Their machine guns were now pointing to the entranceway of Exhibit Room One.

"First wave coming about," said Stink.

Three American Rangers were in range.

"Fire!" shouted Judy.

Both she and Stink opened fire with their machine guns. Two rangers were downed, but the third managed to retreat.

"They'll come from all sides," said Judy. "I'll take care of my right! You take care of your left!"

Nodding nervously, Stink shifted his fire to a little to his left.

"I've run out!" shouted Stink.

Normally their first strategy would be to fire together. But if loading the machine guns took far too long, then they would have to shift to another strategy.

"We'll fire one at a time," said Judy. "We'll take turns. That way, if you need to reload, I can fire, too, and vice versa."

Suddenly the pair heard a slight clinking sound. Judy saw something ominous on the floor. It was a hand grenade.

"Get out of there!" she shouted. She dragged Stink off the back end of the firearms display to the very back of the room. The grenade detonated, but both Judy and Stink managed to evade the deadly blast.

"Get back to cover!" shouted Judy.

Stink desperately crawled back to the back end of the firearms display, with Judy's help, of course. He cocked his LSW and resumed firing his machine gun, now fully loaded. But it wasn't long before he ran out of ammunition.

"Reloading! Cover me!" shouted Stink, imitating the players he played on his Call of Duty games.

Judy basically took Stink's place as machine gunner while Stink struggled to reload his LSW. But the way she was handling the machine gun was taking a toll on the ammunition.

"Judy, don't fire too long!" Stink warned loudly. "You'll run out of ammunition too soon! Fire in short bursts!"

"Okay!" cried Judy. She squeezed the trigger a little, firing in short bursts at anything in her path.

"I got it!" shouted Stink. He resumed his role as machine gunner. However, it could never seem to end. More characters kept popping into the opening of the room.

"When will it all end?" shouted Judy in anguish.

However, the last of the characters were wasted away. The entire place was silent.

"It's all my fault," lamented Stink. "If I hadn't asked you to explore the place me…"

"We didn't know that would happen," said Judy.

But there were still the two soldiers with the riot shields to contend with. One was a soldier character of General Shepherd's Shadow Company, and the other was an armed FSB policeman. They were entering Exhibit Room Two.

Judy and Stink waited until they were in their gun sights. Stink was poised with his Intervention sniper rifle, and Judy kept her finger on the trigger of her SAW.

Without any word, Judy and Stink fired off their weapons. Stink aimed for the leg area of the FSB policeman. It made him topple, and Stink fired off another shot at his arm. He then fired a third shot and the FSB policeman character was downed.

Judy on the other hand simply fired her SAW on full auto directly at the riot shield of the Shadow Company soldier. It seemed that gradually the bullets started penetrating the seemingly bullet-proof riot shield and into the body of the Shadow Company soldier. The soldier was downed as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 7

Judy and Stink could barely take a break when the characters in Exhibit Room Two instantly came to life. The slightest of movement, it seemed, was enough to alert Judy to evacuating the room.

"Come on!" cried Judy. "The other exhibits will kill us all if we stay here!"

Grabbing whatever ammo they could afford to carry with them for their machine guns and the Intervention sniper rifle, Judy and Stink raced out of the room. Instinctively they decided to take refuge in the nearest exhibit room within their reach: the Vehicle Exhibit Room. They set up defensive positions at the back end of the small vehicles exhibit shelves.

They defended themselves frantically from the increasing wave of enemies trying to shoot at them. They used the same tactic of having one of each other firing their machine gun while the other reloaded.

But very soon Stink's LSW machine gun was on the verge of running out of ammunition. In fact, it had run out already.

"I've run out!" cried Stink.

"Do you have another gun?" asked Judy.

"Um…yeah," said Stink. "I've got the Intervention."

"Use it in the meantime!" said Judy.

Stink had to take fairly careful aim when firing the Intervention at a direct line of sight. One by one, he picked off as many enemy targets as he possibly could. Judy, in the meantime, took fairly careful aim with her SAW machine gun.

The entire round had been completed. More enemies had been wasted already.

"We're…we're done…" said Judy in relief.

But Judy and Stink were not done…yet. From the main hall ominous footsteps could be heard. At the entranceway emerged a faceless, fearsome humanoid creature a foot taller than the average human being. It was a Juggernaut.

As the Juggernaut emerged, its SAW began to spin off at a constant rate of fire.

"Get down!" cried Judy. The two panted in fear, awaiting the Juggernaut to strike them in their trapped position. Frantically Judy and Stink reloaded their machine guns. They noticed that this was their last ammunition round, so they would have to make them count. Guns at the ready, they waited until he was near.

"I've got no more Intervention rounds," said Stink disappointedly.

"We'll have to do with these guns," said a scared Judy. On three," she counted. "One…two…three…"

Both Judy and Stink popped out of cover and began training their machine guns directly at the Juggernaut, who was now at the middle of the room. They fired almost continuously, but to no avail.

"Its armor is too thick!" cried Stink.

Their luck ended when they both heard the clicking sounds of their machine guns.

"We're done for…" Judy lamented with tears in her eyes.

They began to brace themselves for the worst. Judy had her eyes shut hard, as if waiting for the Juggernaut to finish her off. As for Stink, his behavior was ever fearful.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JUDY MOODY And Her EVENING WITH INFINITY WARD**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody (CC-2224)**_

CHAPTER 8

Just when Judy and Stink awaited their doom, they heard the sound of a smoke grenade going off. Instinctively Judy and Stink took deep cover.

The smoke grenade clouded the entire room and disoriented the Juggernaut. Following the smoke grenade were the sounds of automatic gunfire. But following the flash of the flash bang were the sounds of automatic gunfire.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the Juggernaut dead on the cold hard floor in a sprawled position. Gradually emerging were soldiers in combat gear, armed with automatic rifles attached with TacLights.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" a burly voice shouted. "SWAT personnel inbound!"

The SWAT personnel approached the back end of the room in a rather cautious manner. Cautiously Judy poked her head out of cover. The SWAT personnel were alerted by that, and trained their guns on her.

"Hands in the air!" shouted the SWAT leader. Judy immediately took it upon herself to cooperate with the SWAT personnel, who outnumbered her and her brother five to two.

"Don't shoot me!" cried Judy.

"Relax, ma'am. Is there anyone else with you?"

"Only my brother…Stink," Judy answered in a frightened manner.

Soon the SWAT personnel came across Stink, cowed at the back end of the vehicles display. The black SWAT leader carefully surveyed the situation.

"Oh…my…God…How the hell did they get here?" muttered the SWAT leader. "Are you all right?" he asked loudly.

"I'm…I'm fine," said Stink.

"You're in good hands," said the SWAT leader in a rather reassuring manner. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The SWAT personnel escorted Judy and Stink out of the Vehicles Exhibit Room. The firearms and ammunition that Judy and Stink used against the live Modern Warfare 2 characters were left behind. Both were traumatized by the ultimate real-time experience of a gun battle. But Judy had to help Stink keep on his feet, which was quite a struggle.

The sounds of footsteps faded away. Bodies of the Modern Warfare 2 characters from Exhibit Room Two were strewn across the cold hard floor.

The Juggernaut still lay sprawling on the floor, its body completely still. But its fingers on its right hand were starting to twitch a little.

**THE END**


End file.
